


hurting

by mompasaurus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mompasaurus/pseuds/mompasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komaeda was used to getting beat up every day. what he wasn't used to was someone to help him afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurting

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes it probably sucks im sorry unu seriously i didnt edit this at all  
> also i imagine it taking place in middle school but u think whatever u want

You find yourself behind the school again, where the teachers wouldn't see. You see that group of kids again, the ones who make it their job to make you feel as miserable as possible. You really are miserable, though. You never even try to run.

  
They're getting closer, now. You lean against the brick wall of the school and take deep breaths, bracing yourself for the daily dose of punches and kicks. You don't know why you come back here every day after school. Even on weekends, you always walk to the school, and wait in this exact spot. And soon, they arrive with their fists ready.

  
"Hey, you freak!" The leader of the group shouted at you. You only look down at the ground, feeling tears form in your eyes. You don't even notice them standing just feet from you.  
"Glad to see you back today." They all wickedly laugh, and you barely have time to look up before a punch hits your stomach. Hard. You fall to your knees, clenching your stomach as a few tears fall down your face. As soon as you hit the ground, the rest join in and start attacking you. They sock you in the head, pull your hair, scratch your face. They call you terrible names.

  
It's worse than most days. Your face is wet from what you're not sure is blood or tears. Probably a mix of both. You can barely think through your choked sobs and horrible thoughts. I'm going to die. I need to die. I deserve it I deserve it oh god.

  
After what seems like forever, they finally get off of you. "See you later, faggot." The leader whispers in your ear before retreating with the others.

  
You're left laying in a puddle of tears, blood, and despair. Your vision is blurry, and you're certain your nose is bleeding and you probably have a black eye. And several cuts and bruises. God dammit, it hurts so much, you can barely move. You can't do anything but lay there and silently cry.

  
You shut your eyes, hoping to fall asleep and never wake up...

  
But then you hear footsteps approaching.

  
"No....no more....no...no..." You wail. Part of you wished you would get hurt more. You needed it. You really needed it. "D...don't...hurt me...a-anymore..."

  
Instead, a gentler voice spoke to you. "Oh god...Are you okay?" You weakly open your eyes and see a boy standing above you. He looks about your age, and has short, spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. You recall seeing him around before.

  
"I..." You can hardly speak because your voice is shaking and it hurts your chest.

  
The boy leans down next to you. "Was somebody hurting you?" He has a very serious face, and if his voice didn't sound concerned you would think he doesn't really care.

  
More tears come. You can't help it. This boy shouldn't be trying to help you. "H...hurt me too...i....if...you want...." You stutter.

  
"..Are you crazy?" He says. "You're hurt enough as it is." He puts his arms under you and lifts you up. He's...really strong.. You think. Then again, you didn't weigh that much. He starts carrying you towards the front of the school.

  
This boy was so much better than you even though you just met him. People surely didn't call him a freak. You glance at his plain white button-up shirt and frown.

  
"I...My blood is...going to get your shirt dirty..." You say quietly. Talking is a bit easier now that you're off the ground.

  
He briefly looks down. "Oh, that..." He trails off for a moment, then shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. It's just a school shirt. I have a bunch like it." For a few steps it's silent. "My mom is late picking me up, so that's why I'm here so late. Lucky I was, too. Who knows how long you would have been laying there."

  
You could have just layed there forever and let the birds pick at your corpse. That thought pleases you, somehow. "Y...Yeah..."

  
The parking lot at the front of the school is completely empty. "Damn, she still isn't here..." He curses and sighs. "Oh well." He sits down on the sidewalk and lays you gently in front of him. Reaching into his bookbag, he pulls out a small package of tissues. He takes one out and starts wiping the blood from your face.

  
"Y...You're too kind....uh...." You didn't know his name...

  
"Hinata." He says quickly. "Hinata Hajime. Your name is Nagito, right?"

  
How does he know...? "Yeah...b...but I go by Komaeda..."

  
"Komaeda...Okay." Hinata sets the used tissue to the side and pulls out another. "We have a few classes together."

  
"D..Do we...?" You don't mean to sound ignorant, but you don't usually pay attention in class, let alone to the people in your class...

  
Hinata glares at you. "Yeah. We do." He starts wiping your hands. "Does this happen to you everyday...?"

  
You don't know what to tell him. You don't really want to lie, though. "Y..Yeah...it's usually not this bad...though..."

  
"You should tell someone about it."

"I...don't want to..."

  
"Well then," Hinata looks at you...calmer, this time. "You can come with me after school if you want. You walk home, don't you? My mom could pick us both up and drop you off at your house." He clears his throat. "I mean, if that's okay with your parents..."

You awkwardly look away. "..I live alone.." Why was Hinata being so kind to him?

  
"Oh..." Hinata looked troubled for a moment. "That's okay, too. You could come to our house for dinner sometimes."

  
"T..Thanks..." It was almost as if all of the pain in your body disappeared just from Hinata speaking to you. His kind words seemed to heal you.

  
"Feel free to talk to me at school, too." He gave a vague, but sincere smile. "I don't really have any friends I hang out with all the time."

  
For the first time in a while, you smiled, too. It felt nice to finally talk to someone who didn't think you were a freak.


End file.
